Polish
Overview Polish is a West Slavic language spoken primarily in Poland and is the native language of the Poles. It belongs to the Lechitic subgroup of the West Slavic languages.8 Polish is the official language of Poland, but it is also used by Polish minorities in other countries. There are over 55 million Polish language speakers around the world and it is one of the official languages of the European Union. Its written standard is the Polish alphabet, which has 9 additions to the letters of the basic Latin script (ą'', ''ć, ę'', ''ł, ń'', ''ó, ś'', ''ź, ż''). Polish is closely related to Kashubian, Silesian, Upper Sorbian, Lower Sorbian, Czech and Slovak. Although the Austrian, German and Russian administrations exerted much pressure on the Polish nation (during the 19th and early 20th centuries) following the Partitions of Poland, which resulted in attempts to suppress the Polish language, a rich literature has regardless developed over the centuries and the language currently has the largest number of speakers of the West Slavic group. It is also the second most widely spoken Slavic language, after Russian and just ahead of Ukrainian. Historically, Polish is known to be an important language, both diplomatically and academically in Central and Eastern Europe. Today, Polish is spoken by over 38.5 million people as their first language in Poland. It is also spoken as a second language in northern Czech Republic and Slovakia, Hungary, western parts of Belarus and Ukraine, and central-western Lithuania. Because of the emigration from Poland during different time periods, most notably after World War II, millions of Polish speakers can be found in countries such as Israel, Australia, Argentina, Brazil, Canada, the United Kingdom, Ireland, the United States and New Zealand. History Polish began to emerge as a distinct language around the 10th century, the process largely triggered by the establishment and development of the Polish state. Mieszko I, ruler of the Polans tribe from the Greater Polandregion, united a few culturally and linguistically related tribes from the basins of the Vistula and Oder before eventually accepting baptism in 966. With Christianity, Poland also adopted the Latin alphabet, which made it possible to write down Polish, until then existing only as a spoken language. "It is worth mentioning," writes Tomasz Kamusella, "that Polish is the oldest, non-ecclesiastical, written Slavic language with a continuous tradition of literacy and official use, which has lasted unbroken from the 16th century to this day." The precursor to modern Polish is the Old Polish language. Ultimately, Polish is thought to descend from the unattested Proto-Slavic language. Polish was a ''lingua franca from 1500–1700 in Central and small portions of Eastern Europe, because of the political, cultural, scientific and military influence of the former Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. Polish excerpt from Wikipedia article "Język polski" W 1661 ukazywał się tygodnik „Merkuriusz Polski Ordynaryjny”, pierwsze zachowane czasopismo wydawane w języku polskim; po jego upadku przez kilka dziesięcioleci nie wydawano polskich czasopism. Początek nieprzerwanego rozwoju czasopiśmiennictwa polskiego przypada na drugą ćwierć XVIII w. W latach 1718–1720 ukazywał się tygodnik „Poczta Królewiecka”, od 1729 „Nowiny Polskie” (następnie jako „Kurier Polski” do 1760), w latach 1765–1785 ukazywał się dziennik „Monitor”, najważniejsze czasopismo doby Oświecenia w Polsce, i in. Czasopiśmiennictwo naukowe w języku polskim zapoczątkował wydawany w latach 1758–1761 i 1766–1767 miesięcznik „Nowe Wiadomości Ekonomiczne i Uczone”, zaś czasopiśmiennictwo literackie wydawany w latach 1770–1777 tygodnik „Zabawy Przyjemne i Pożyteczne”. Dzięki reformacji język polski wprowadzony został szeroko do literatury. Związane to było z chęcią dotarcia do jak największej ilości osób, stąd pierwsze tłumaczenia przez protestantów Biblii oraz publikowanie literatury religijnej, w tym także polemicznej względem innych wyznań. W dobie reformacji główną rolę w rozwoju książki polskiej odegrały Prusy Książęce. W latach 1543–1552 w Królewcu i w Ełku wydano więcej książek w języku polskim niż w całej Rzeczypospolitej. W 1587 roku założono w Ełku Szkołę Książęcą dla całej prowincji, gdzie uczono m.in. literackiej polszczyzny. W 1696 język polski stał się językiem urzędowym w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim, wtedy też ostatecznie ustaliła się supremacja języka polskiego w życiu społecznym, kulturalnym i politycznym Litwy. W prowincjach Korony Królestwa Polskiego do końca czasów saskich (1763) językiem urzędowym pozostawała łacina. Stał się także językiem szybko przyswajających język polski niemieckich rodów szlacheckich w Inflantach Polskich. Od połowy XVI wieku do początku wieku XVIII polszczyzna była językiem dworskim w Rosji, i tą drogą przeniknął do języka rosyjskiego szereg wyrazów pochodzenia zachodnioeuropejskiego, przyswojonych wcześniej przez język polski, oraz wyrazów rdzennie polskich. Pod koniec XVII w. język polski był popularny i modny także wśród wyższych warstw Moskwy, a jego znajomość była miernikiem wykształcenia i kultury. Niezmiernie popularna jest w tym okresie literatura polska zarówno w oryginale, jak i w transkrypcji na cyrylicę oraz tłumaczeniach na rosyjski. W okresie od II poł. XVII do początku XVIII w. przekłady literatury polskiej dominują nad przekładami z innych języków, a w przypadku poezji obcej aż do pocz. XVIII w. mamy do czynienia wyłącznie z utworami polskimi i łacińskimi. Jednak początek wpływów języka polskiego najpierw na język ruski, później na rosyjski, datowany jest na XIII w. Słabną one w połowie XVIII wieku, choć na polonizmy możemy natknąć się również w XIX i XX w. (np. frajer). W XVII wieku po polsku mówiono także na dworach Hospodarstwa Mołdawskiego (tutaj również posługiwała się nim arystokracja) i Wołoszczyzny. W tym pierwszym kraju czyniono starania, by uczynić z języka polskiego język literacki (np. historiograf i poeta Miron Costin pisał po polsku). Również w tym samym wieku język polski był powszechny na Ukrainie, zarówno w życiu politycznym, jak i piśmiennictwie. Ryszard Łużny uważa, że polszczyzna spełniała rolę języka literackiego dla mieszkańców tego regionu Rzeczypospolitej. Język polski wywarł wpływ na takie języki jak ukraiński, białoruski, litewski, rosyjski, jidysz, hebrajski, czeski, rumuński, węgierski. Video Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Slavic Languages Category:Europe Category:Poland Category:Belarus Category:Lithuania